beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CygnusDiamond
Archives User:Tripodnumberone/Archive1 Hey did you create a video for Beyblade Wiki's YouTube yet? It's the Blader's Spirit! 20:05, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I wanted to ask you when will you upload the videos to Beyblade Wiki's YouTube account? It's the Blader's Spirit! 01:17, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Anytime dude! It's the Blader's Spirit! 01:24, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I do need help on the manga since I don't know how to read Japanese. Do you know? It's the Blader's Spirit! 03:21, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, and I didn't know you liked Yu-Gi-Oh! too! I can't wait for Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL! It's the Blader's Spirit! 00:31, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and get that Pegasis 105RF set. It's the Blader's Spirit! 01:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude, thats awesome! It's the Blader's Spirit! 20:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for help against the vandalism on my page.HazeShot 06:57, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Ooh dude sorry about that block... I realized that was the Revert when I looked farther down on the History. In the Summary it said "Bull-Sh*t" and I thought YOU said that. My Mistake. Ignore that... FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 15:52, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was an accident I read it. I just now looked farther down. Dude it was an accident. Besides, either way I was in a hurry to leave because I was going somewhere. I saw it. I can explain it all to them. And what happened to you being my friend? You hate me now. Your acting like Z about me. Dude, you just changed on me. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 16:10, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Dude get over it. I bet its from when I "bossed you around". I asked you why and Z went all idiot on me. I didn't boss you around I asked you and then Z ticked me off by calling me a b**ch and everything else he could work up. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 16:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) It was a accident so let forget this happened.HazeShot 16:22, April 3, 2011 (UTC) good work on the video.HazeShot 01:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Sure.HazeShot 23:30, April 8, 2011 (UTC) badges tripodnumberone can you tell me how you create the badges?Saumyajitmaity 04:35, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Is he done editing this wiki or is he on a break.HazeShot 16:41, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Ya me to.HazeShot 16:56, April 9, 2011 (UTC) We need your help User_blog:EdBoy3/PROJECT:_REWRITE and User blog:EdBoy3/I'm confused... HazeShot 21:48, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks.HazeShot 23:49, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Important I have a new Blog Post, its really important. It's the Blader's Spirit! 15:18, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Click Here You came to the World Beyblade Organization and apologised for all these violations of our copyright, but you made it sound like you were apologising for other users' contributions while you are in fact the one who copied all of our pages on Beywiki. You really need to change this habit and never do this again, I will keep watching this site. Why HazeShot 22:09, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So... So your leaving this Wikia huh? Dont ask me how I know this, but you really are a coward for leaving. You were a great contributer, one of the best, but now you just want to throw it all away. Fine be that way but you are making a really stupid choice to leave this Wiki. It's your choice, you leave or stay. Think. It's the Blader's Spirit! 21:00, April 15, 2011 (UTC) Oh Oh... wow, now I feel dumb like a bum on the street wondering where he went wrong. It's the Blader's Spirit! 00:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) create Tripod if yopu can make badges then can you make a badge on making edit on beyblade metal masters episodes , if you tell yes then please inform me.Saumyajitmaity 05:03, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Favor Hi, I need you to do me a favor. You know that transparent Beyblade: Metal Masters logo you posted? Well, what program do you use to make it so I can also try to make transparent images. Thanks. It's the Blader's Spirit! 20:18, April 18, 2011 (UTC) New Blog Post. Go read it. Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 14:04, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey I made an IRC chat place for users of Beyblade Wiki to chat when they are bored or feel like it. Come chat with me! 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 20:18, April 20, 2011 (UTC) here click here Hey Tripod, lets chat in the irc chat room. 'Good and Evil co-exist; Without them, we cannot live' ''' 14:41, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Im maiking them because gallery pages for characters are gtting too big. Oh and say happy bitrtday to HazeShot in the IRC chat room. Hes 15. 'Good and Evil co-exist; ''Without them, we cannot live ' 20:55, April 23, 2011 (UTC) click here friend heloTripodnumberone I want to be your friend and my real name is ankit